Skyscraper
by R.L.Stokes
Summary: When Kurt returns to Mckinley he hopes that the bullying would stop but after a particulatly nasty 'accident' he decides to show them what he feels. warning: offensive words. ONE-SHOT NO FLAMES


**I don't own glee, if I did then it would be a 24/7 klaine-fest :)**

* * *

><strong>hope you enjoy it<strong>

It was Kurts second week back at Mckinley and so far all the football players had left him alone. But that may have something to do with the bodyguards he currently had stuck to his hips.

There was always at least one person with him at all times now, even when he went to the bathroom which he had to admit was a bit creepy.

He knew they meant well and were trying to help but he needed his space. And he felt rather pathetic at times when they growled at anyone who came too close to him.

"Ok, seriously guys this has to stop" Kurt says to his appointed guards for the day.

Puck and Sam look round at him confused

"I really appreciate what you are all doing for me, but this isn't going to help me in the long run, people are cruel in the real world and trying to keep me ignorant to that is not going to work. Thank you, really but I really need some space" Kurt says looking up at them with appreciation written all over his face

Puck and Sam look at each other before puck speaks up "are you sure? Because we're happy to do this" he rests a hand on Kurts shoulder.

Kurt offers him a small smile "I'm sure, besides I feel like I'm letting Blaine down, he always told me to have courage and and all I'm doing is hiding behind people, ill be fine, I promise" he then steps round the two boys and continues to his French class.

The rest of the day went perfectly, no locker slams, no slushie facials, maybe they really had toned it down a bit...

(the next day)

Kurt walks though the front doors of Mckinley with a huge smile on his face, walking through the corridors like he owned the school, like usual.

Apart from tripping over his own feet nothing bad had happened today and to make it better he had glee after school, a place where he could truly be himself, he was glad to be home.

_Maybe things are starting to take a turn for the better, I have an loving boyfriend, amazing friends and I haven't been slushied or locker slammed in 2 weeks, maybe all that talk of things 'getting better' was true._

But when he was on his way to his favourite place (second to Blaines arms) time seemed to slow down as he felt something collide into him, as he fell his head connected with an open locker. A long cut went across his forehead and he fell to the floor

even though he was dizzy as hell from the blow to the head he still notices no one stops to help trying to see what had crashed into him he attempted to pull himself off the ground but he heard something that made him stop completely

"Why don't you do us all a favour and go kill yourself you fucking faggot!" he recognised the voice, Azimio, it seems there will always be at least one person to try and make his life hell.

the larger boy then spat at the ground and turned to leave, laughing slightly at being able to injure the 'homo'

he was in that position for what seemed like hours but must have only been about 30 seconds, the dizzyness was slowly fading

eventually Kurt pulled himself up and sat against the lockers with his knees pulled to his chest, he let the blood from the cut pour down his face, absently wondering why head wounds bled so much.

it wasn't until the last person had left the corridor that the small boy against the lockers let down his mask and a heart wrenching sob escaped his lips, the blood from the cut pouring down his face, burning his eyes, his tears and blood mixing and falling onto his shirt

after 5 minutes of sobbing into his sleeve he remembers glee club and although he could hardly see at all though the blood and tears he braces himself against the lockers and slowly makes his way to the choir room.

Stopping outside to wipe some of the blood and tears from his eyes he overhears what Mr. Shue is saying, he stops himself whimpering for a moment and listens in.

"Ok, Kurt's quite late so we'll catch him up when he gets here, this week is anti-bullying week and principle Figgins has asked us to perform a suitable song in tomorrow's assembly! Does anyone have any ideas?" he heard him say in his usual chipper 'everything is great' voice

Of course Rachel speaks up first, probably suggesting either a solo or a duet with finn but he was so focused on what the Spanish teacher had said that Rachels words didn't register in his mind

_anti-bullying week? What a load of shit, they don't understand that a few lectures on bullying wont help, it wont stop anyone, it certainly didn't stop Azimio _

he stands there silent for a few more minutes listening to the chatter of the new directions an idea slowly invading his mind, he needed to get this out of his system, he needed to show that no matter what these bullies do, he is strong and he will stand up and defend himself. And if he cant use his fists...then he will use his voice.

Determination flooded his veins and he burst into the choir room, startling everyone there

"Mr. Shue! I want to sing a solo at the assembly!"

There was silence for a moment before all hell broke loose. Screams of "What the fuck happened to your face?" along with a few guilty comments from Puck and Sam and screams from Mercades

quieted them down quickly (which is usually a difficult task, kurt has to say he's impressed) and turns to Kurt with a concerned/scared look on his face

"Kurt, what happened to you?" he said calmly and quietly as if he was made of glass

immediately Kurt was reminded of the long gash across his forehead and winces in pain, but quickly forgetting that he sets his mind on getting that solo.

"Never mind that for the moment, I want a solo in the assembly, please, I really need to do this" he was practically begging as more tears ran down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><p>

"look lover boy, I promised Kurt I wouldn't tell you what happened, but he never said I couldn't show you" mercedes said quite sadly down the phone

Blaine was confused when he first saw the caller id, mercedes had never called him before, and seeing as it was nearing midnight he guessed it wasn't just an idle chat. He immediately picked up in case it had something to do with Kurt, his instincts were correct.

"what do you mean? Is something wrong with kurt?" a slight panicked tone broke though his voice,

_I called him a few hours ago and he seemed fine, but now that I think about it he was a bit..off...why didn't I noticed before_

Mercedes seemed to contemplate something for a moment before groaning "don't get me wrong I really want to tell you but it's not my place, can you just please come to the Mckinley assembly tomorrow? You will understand then ok?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment, torn between waiting till tomorrow or bugging Mercedes to tell him.

"ugh fine, ill wait till tomorrow, what time?"

Mercedes gave him the information and made him mentally pinkie promise to be there, also promise not to tell Kurt before hanging up.

"hmmm, why wouldn't Kurt tell me if something was wrong..." he muttered to himself before getting ready for bed and thinking of an excuse to tell the teacher as to why he would be missing advanced calculus that morning.

* * *

><p><p>

That morning Blaine didn't even bother telling the teachers, he just left. If something was wrong with Kurt then he wanted to know now.

He made it to Mckinley in record time and saw other students heading for assembly, noticing he had put his Dalton uniform on by accident he quickly threw the blazer and tie into the back seat, undid the top buttons and untucked his shirt, he didn't want to stand out too much.

Making his way into the hall he sits to the side of the stage where he would only just be out of sight if someone was on stage looking forward.

To be honest he was insanely worried, but on the bright side he will get to see his adorable boyfriend perform

* * *

><p><p>

"you did what?" Kurt furiously whispered at Mercedes from behind the curtains. The cut on his forehead had been cleaned up, he didn't need stiches but it still looked quite painful. When Burt had seen the cut he immediately lied and said he tripped over his own feet. He didn't want his dad to be roaming the school halls with his shotgun.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not, he has a right to know!" she whispered back giving him a light glare that said 'I'm right and you know it, so stop arguing'

it was hard to respond to that glare, he sighed and closed his eyes before running his hand over his face, wincing when it brushed against the cut

"I just feel so pathetic 'cedes, I told Blaine that I would be fine coming back here, he must think I'm an idiot"

"of course he doesn't" she replied softly "he loves you, wouldn't you want to know if Blaine got hurt?"

kurt seemed to think for a moment, smiled and squeezed her hand

"your right, as usual, ill explain everything to him tonight" they both smiled at each other before moving to their places, the show was about to start and they could feel Rachel's quiet fury at not getting the solo, but the girl smartly remained silent.

* * *

><p><p>

The lights shut off in the hall and a dim spotlight focused on the centre of the stage, kurt was standing there alone wearing simple white trousers, a black shirt and a silk white tie but his outfit wasn't what everyone was focusing on rather the angry red cut across his forehead,

There was one person in the audience who seemed the most affected by the wound and the people next to him grew slightly wary when dark haired boy started seething in anger

Kurt opened his mouth and with the first note the audience was silent

Skies are crying

I am watching

_Kurts soft but clear voice broke through the silence in the hall giving anyone who was listening goosebumps _  
>Catching tear-drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<p>

_Blaine was immediately in tears, how could I have not noticed my boyfriends pain_

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like i'm made of glass  
>Like i'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

_The new directions then walked out onto the stage stood behind Kurt and harmonised with his voice, they were all wearing similar black and white outfits_

As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet 

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<p>

_the pain in Kurts voice was evident and several of the audience members had to hide tears_

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

The audience was silent before bursting out into applause, watery smiles were sent Kurts way and there were a lot of people who avoided his gaze, mainly the people who were in the hall at the time of the attack

Blaine was immediately on the stage and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, as soon as their lips met almost everyone in the hall could practically feel the love radiating off the two boys, how could love be disgusting? It doesn't matter what gender you are, as long as there's love between two people then what does it matter?

"I love you" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear their tears running together, not caring that the mic was still on and his whisper had echoed through the hall, he wanted people to know, this was the boy he loved and if that's wrong then he doesn't want to be right.

Blaine's whisper back was also heard by the audience but so what if they heard, it was true

instead of being made out of glass, together they are made out of diamond and the only thing that can hurt them is each other.

And then Blaine ruins my perfectly good ending line by saying

* * *

>"now which bastard did this to you? Because I don't wanna stab the wrong person in the face"<p><p>

**well what did ya think? Shit? Well it is about 1 in the morning and i'm exhausted, **

**review if ya want, **

**no flames please.**


End file.
